End-to-end connections of a data transmission system, such as a telephone network, often show long transit time delays, in consequence of which echo is observed, for instance in the case of normal speech, when a signal is reflected from the far end of a connection back to the talker. An echo canceller is an analog or digital device for processing a signal, such as a speech signal, which device is used for reducing echo by subtracting estimated echo from the echo (signal) occurring in the connection.
An echo canceller may comprise a non-linear processor, which only allows a passage of signals exceeding a given threshold level and blocks a passage of low-level signals, as is illustrated by a characteristic curve in FIG. 2. Non-linear processing is used for lowering the level of a residual echo caused by an incomplete echo cancellation. This results in a better overall attenuation (total attenuation consisting of echo path attenuation, echo cancellation attenuation and non-linear processing).
Incomplete echo cancellation is possible if considerable non-linear distortion occurs on the echo path (many PCM coders on the echo path, for instance). Combined quantized distortion may prevent the echo canceller from producing an echo signal with sufficiently low level at the output port of the echo canceller. Therefore, it is often advantageous to use a non-linear processor, though not absolutely necessary.
In an ideal case, a non-linear processor does not cause distortion in the speech signal coming from the near end, i.e. from the direction of the echo path. In practical applications, however, distortion may occur, in which situation it is to be recommended to shunt the non-linear processor during double talk (both ends are talking) and near end talk conditions.
The threshold level used in a non-linear processor for signal blocking decisions may be either fixed or adaptive. A fixed threshold level may be determined on the basis of the achieved echo cancellation, speech levels and line conditions. As a general rule, the threshold level shall be set about a few dB higher than the peak levels of the residual echo occurring when the echo cancellation is in operation. A good compromise can be achieved by employing a threshold level adaptive to the line conditions and speech levels. By using a high threshold level an undesired exceeding of the threshold level caused by high-level residual echo is prevented, and by using a low threshold level a distortion of speech during interruptions in speech is reduced.